When Opposites Collide
by Candi-Grl7901
Summary: I know its a sucky title. Iroh is away, and that means there will be no one to keep Zuko's temper in check. When Katara foils Zuko's flawless plan to capture the avatar...he loses it and captures her. Will sparks fly? or will it be the end of Katara? ZK
1. A New Start on a New Journey

**I've decided to start a new story based on Avatar: The Last Airbender.** **It is going to continue after the season finale...so if you didn't watch it...you can see it on TURBO NICK at But, either way, you should catch on pretty quickly.**** It IS A ZUTARA...so if you are anti-ZUTARA you should not read this...well hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Fresh New Start on the Journey  
**

Zuko, banished prince of the Fire Nation watched silently as his uncle heaved the last of his huge luggage onto the other anchored ship, more specifically, the _Nations Transportation Vessel (NTV). _Yes, Iroh was going away, on business he would not tell Zuko of.

_I wonder what uncle is up to. He did not appear to be acting strange in the past week…why the sudden need to leave? Perhaps…_

"Zuko?" a gentle voice spoke up from being him, breaking him in his thoughts. Zuko spun around to see his uncle, with a ticket and passport in his hand.

"Do not worry, I will be back in a week or so…or at least I expect to be," Iroh gave Zuko a bright smile, though it was obvious to hear the sadness in his voice.

"I know uncle," Zuko replied, not showing any emotion.

"Don't get into any trouble now. I wouldn't want to come back to find my ship burnt to a crisp," Iroh joked lightly. The horn of the _NTV_ blew in the background, and it signaled that the ship was going to lift anchor. "Goodbye Zuko, Goodbye" suddenly, Iroh pulled his nephew into a bear hug, and all his sadness of departure, his worry of danger for Zuko, his guilt for leaving behind the only thing that was dear to him in the world, was put into that hug. With one last smile, Iroh turned around and headed onto the ship, disappearing in the crowd.

As the ship parted, Zuko saw his uncle's face emerge again, waving goodbye. Zuko just nodded and when the ship was nowhere in sight, he whispered, "Be safe uncle. Be safe."

"Great! Now where are we?" A boy around the age of 16 questioned as he stared down at the torn, mud-stained map.

"Well, for one, Sokka, you're reading it backwards!" a girl replied next to him, tapping her foot impatiently on the ground.

"Am not, Katara! Mind your own business!" Sokka retorted back, even though the map was truly upside-down.

"Two hours ago I decided to for once, to mind my own business, and be a good sister, and not interrupt you while you so _gallantly led_ us through the forest like the blind man you are! Now look at where you got us! NOWHERE!"

"Well…well…I'm the older one and that means my instincts are better than yours and I'm the one that's right!"

"Look where your instincts got us the last time we were stuck in a forest!"

"HEY! You bet-"

"STOP IT!" the two bickering sibling immediately stopped fighting as they turned around and stared at the frustrated 12 year old avatar behind them, well, actually _112 _ year old avatar. "We need to think of a plan."

Sokka groaned. "Aang, why can't we just ride Appa? It would be so much easier and we wouldn't have to walk…my feet are sore."

"We already told you Sokka! The Northern Water Tribe said that this forest was said to be Fire Nation territory! We can't risk being seen! Use your thick head for once!" Katara sighed as she slapped a hand to her forehead.

"Katara's right, Sokka, and besides, we've done exactly the same walking as you. If we can continue, so can you." Aang insisted as the three trudged on through the thick bushes and trees, hoping that they would soon find refuge.

Zuko sipped the tea in his hands softly. Although he would not admit it, Iroh's absence had affected him. There was no one to calm him when his temper rose, and he found himself getting furious at his soldiers over the littlest things. He grew impatient also of the lack of improvement on the Avatar's location. Sure, he had rested a few days after that whole North Pole fiasco. But, now he was back at it again, determined to finally capture the avatar. He had last seen the avatar and his little friends at the North Pole about two weeks ago…oh, how well he remembered that battle. The avatar…the blizzard…Admiral Zhao…the moon spirit…and ah yes, how could one forget…that _water peasant girl._ What was her name again? Cassandra, Katie? Whatever it was, all he knew was that that girl had ruined his plans. He might have gotten away with the avatar if the _girl_ hadn't slowed him down. But that was of no importance anymore, for it was the past. He had new tasks to focus on, the first on his list being to locate the avatar.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! I tried my best...constructive critism allowed..just please no flames...I tried to make the characters sound like they would on television...but I don't think i did such a good job ." (perhaps you think otherwise) this is only the intro so i believe it will get better as it goes on... Thanks for reading and please review..I would be so happy..XD**** THX **  



	2. Shoyun and RunIN WITH a Floozy

**HEY! I had like 89 hits for the story… so I'm pretty glad…although only one person reviewed…but it doesn't matter….Well…I already ha this next chapter out… so I just decided to post it and let the readers enjoy…-.-" and to correct myself.. Yes…Sokka is 15 not 16… heh heh**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: SHOYUN and RUN-IN WITH A FLOOZY**

"Hey guys! I think there's something up ahead!" The suddenly excited avatar pointed out to his fellow companions. "I think we might have finally found someplace to rest!"

"Yea! I think you're right Aang! C'mon! Let's hurry!" Katara said as she started running towards the small clearing, followed by the two boys.

The trio had been traveling for two days, and their food was running scarce. They lived off dried fruit and bread. They had to stop someplace and shop for supplies.

As they approached, the trees disappeared and they came face to face with a huge marble gate. There was a knocker upon it and Katara gently picked it up and knocked _Once…Twice…Three times…_ and waited for someone to open the door. Sure enough, the gates swung open a moment later and a huge market full of bustling people was revealed to their eyes. On the top of their heads, hung a banner that read: **WELCOME TO SHOYUN!_ THE PLACE FOR ALL FOOD, SUPPLIES, AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU WANT! _**

This was just too good to be _true…_

_

* * *

_

"SET DOWN THE ANCHOR!" Zuko yelled to the men as they quickly scrambled to follow the impatient prince's orders.

This was the only land he had seen after leaving the North Pole, and chances were, the avatar was somewhere on the island.

Accompanied by 20 men, Zuko stared at the marble gates in front of him. He grabbed the knocker and slammed it once onto the door. Seconds later, the door made a tremendous creaking sound and swung open. A banner appeared before him, where it read: **WELCOME TO SHOYUN! _THE PLACE WHERE YOU'LL FIND EXACTLY WHO YOU'RE LOOKING FOR! _**

Zuko swore he read the banner wrong, and blinked. When he reopened them, the banner was no longer in sight. This was a creepy place.

* * *

Aang, Sokka, and Katara went through the market, stopping every ten seconds to look at something interesting. There were all sorts of shops, containing a variety of different things. It was too bad they didn't have a lot of money, and could only buy what was important.

"Look at that Katara!" Sokka said as he grabbed his younger sister's sleeve and pointed at the delicious shish kabob-like food on a nearby grill. _Sokka and food..._

The man behind the grill, noticing how eager the boy was about his grilled Grarads, thought it was the perfect time to earn a little money.

"Hey there, boy! You wanna try one of my Grarads? I'll give you one for 5 bronze coins!" the shopkeeper said, attracting Sokka's attention. One Grarad only costs 3 bronze coins, but the boy seemed gullible enough.

"Really? Well, why no-"

"Sokka! You can't go spending that money! 5 bronze coins is way too expensive!"

"But Katara!" Sokka whined, rubbing his stomach to emphasize his hunger.

"No is no!"

"BU-"

"Just listen to her Sokka, let it go," Aang said, grabbing onto Sokka, dragging him away from the man.

_Damn those kids…_The man thought…_That boy almost fell for it…_

_

* * *

_

"_Who is that guy?"_

"_I don't know, but he's pretty hot, except for that scar over his face."_

"_Isn't he wearing fire nation armor?"_

"_Who cares? I wish I had a boyfriend that looked like that."_

Zuko tried desperately to drown out the whispers from a group of girls nearby. He was here on business, and he wasn't about to let some floozies get in his way.

"Excuse me?"

Zuko turned around and saw himself looking at a girl around 15 or so. She must have walked over from the group of girls when he wasn't paying attention. She must have been the leader, since all the other girls were watching her actions eagerly. "What…"

"Hi, I'm Elise. My friends and I couldn't help but notice such a _handsome _man like you, and we were wondering if you and your…friends (indicates to other soldiers) would like to try some of our home-made tea. It's very good, you know." The girl stared eagerly at Zuko, hoping he would say sure.

Zuko sighed mentally in disgust. Sure, the girl wasn't exactly what you would call bad looking but he had no time for girls and he just wanted to get away. "Sorry, maybe next time."

He tried to move on, but the Elise stepped in front of him. "Well, that's okay then. Oh my, what a terrible scar! Why don't you come over? We have this special cream that we mixed together that can heal _anything._" Elise continued to pester him.

_NO ONE can heal the scar Lord Ozai has given me! _ Zuko wanted to burn the girl to a crisp right now. Where was Iroh when you needed him? Zuko's temper was growing stronger, and if he didn't control himself, the girl would probably be cooked in a few minutes. _Breathe, breathe…_ "I really don't have the time, goodbye."

Zuko started to go around her, when the Elise blocked his path…again. _GET OUT OF MY WAY GIRL! _ "No Please! You have to help me!"

"What…Is …It?" Zuko said through gritted teeth. He was losing control. Just then, he saw that water peasant girl Cassandra or something peering through a window not far away. If she was here…THAT MEANS SO WAS THE AVATAR! This was too perfect. Now all he had to do was get rid of this Elise girl and be on his way to finding the avatar.

"You see my boyfriend…um...Vex… I'm trying to break up with him, bu-"

"Yes, that's nice but I really need to go."

"_BUT,_ he threatens to hurt me if I do. I need a big, strong man like you help protect me. Oh please, will you stay and help me?"

"I-Have-To-Go."

"I'm begging you!" _I can't let him get away! _Elise thought to herself. _All the other girls are watching! I'm supposed to be the best at getting boys. Why is this one so stubborn?_

"Get out of my way NOW!"

"NO! Please!"

Katara started to walk away from the window, and started to turn around the corner. _NO! I can't lose sight of her! _ Flames erupted from his hands and the girl yelped in surprise. "I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF MY YOU BRAINLESS FLOOZY! "

Elise quickly moved aside as the angry boy in front of her ran off. She heard giggles from behind her and her fear quickly became anger. _How dare that boy embarrass me and call me a floozy! He's going to pay so much! _ With that, she ran off after him, though he was long gone. _It doesn't matter, I know this Island inside out. I'll find him sooner or later._

_

* * *

_

**OK! I know this was a quite pointless chapter but I'm having serious writer's block. Now that that is all cleared out. I think I am recovering from the writer's block …I don't know if Elise should really play a big part in the story.., I know you guys (the readers) will see her at least one more time…but I don't think she's going to be a main character…tell me about your thoughts... and please please please review…THX**


	3. Oh no

**I guess you can say I'm pretty excited about this story I am writing right now...since I usually update on a new chapter in a few wekks...I've given the readers 3 chappies in 5 days..wow...new record for me... I'm happy I've had like 450 something hits...so that's NOT bad...haha...I don't blame people that don't review...because even I will admit that sometimes I will read fanfics and I don't review...doesn't mean I don't enjoy the story..I'm just being a lazy-ass...-.-"**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Oh no**

Katara stared at the different scrolls on the small ebony shelf. _How to master the elements: the teachings for all benders. _was the first she caught sight of. Wow, she thought, Aang could definately make use of this. She picked it up and stared at the tag attached to the worn leather cover. _600 gold doubloons! _That was way too pricy. Sighing, Katara put the book back down. Besides, it was probably just a fake anyway.

"Thanks for waiting guys, I was just busy looking at this," Katara said as she turned around, ready to leave Shoyun. They had everything they needed for at least another 3 weeks trip. "Guys?" Where were they? Had they left without realizing that she had not followed them? _I have to find them_ she thought and sped off in the direction they had came from. Hopefully, they hadn't gone too far.

_Oh no_

_

* * *

_

"Hey Aang, where'd Katara go?" Sokka asked as the two boys returned to the store where Katara had been 30 minutes ago. "Didn't we tell her to wait here?"

"She must not have heard us," Aang concluded, looking around to see if perhaps Katara was still at the scene. "We gotta find her!"

"Are you looking for a water tribe girl?" a merchant behind them suddenly spoke up. He had a sort white mustache and deep wrinkles on in forehead. Yet, he didn't seem too old.

"Yeah! She's around fourteen and has blue eyes and brown hair! Have you seen her?" Sokka asked, grabbing onto the collar of the poor merchant.

"Y…yea. She left my stand just about half an hour ago."

"Really? Where was she headed!"

"She took a right at the corner an-"

"THANK YOU!" Sokka yelled as he grabbed Aang and quickly headed in the direction the merchant had pointed them. They were unfamiliar with this place, and who knew what kind of people lived here. They had to find her quick.

All of a sudden, Sokka and Aang stopped dead in his tracks. In front of them, was a soldier, clad in heavy red armor and a menacing sword was dangling from his belt. There was no mistaking the Fire Nation soldier. Could Zuko have found them already? Or was it a new fire nation enemy? If one thing was for sure, a fire nation soldier meant serious trouble.

_Oh no_

_

* * *

_

Zuko jostled through the heavy crowds as he struggled to keep his eye on the Water tribe peasant. She seemed frantic and seemed to be running around in circles. Zuko began to wonder if the girl really knew where the Avatar was. Perhaps he should just go search for the Avatar himself. So far, following the girl didn't seem to have had much a result yet.

The girl suddenly stopped and spun around. Thanks to quick reflexes, Zuko was able to duck behind a shelf and avoid being seen. It had been pretty close though. He decided it was safe and left the safety of the shelf to continue following the girl, only to find that the girl had disappeared.

_Oh no

* * *

_

**Ok…I know this chapter was ultra ultra ultra ultra ultra short…but I guess I haven't exactly recovered from my writer's block yet..not to mention school's being a bitch these days… well I hope you liked this short chapter…and I really hope you review…it helps encourage me to update quicker…**

**I think I've basically already read almost every good Zutara story on WoW…I must be obsessed…XD..haha…recommend some good Zutara  fics to me if you know any…I would  appreciate it…a lot. It's just too boring these days..."**


	4. The Plan is Put Into Action

* * *

**Thank you to all the reviewers! I think I have finally recovered from writer's block! WOO HOO! haha..go celebrate...**

**You know what I found so funny? Well, I was watching American Dragon one day...and you know that episode where Jake has to sing this hawaiian song called like the "hula hula dance" or something at this wedding? Well, I remembered that the voice of Jake (Dante Basco I think) was also the same voice as Prince Zuko and I pictured Prince Zuko wearing one of those flower necklaces (forgot what it's called) , shaking his hips, and singing a love song. Omg I started cracking up! I bet most think I'm crazy now! haha...xD**

**Sorry for the long update! Here you go:

* * *

Chapter 4: The Plan is Put Into Action **_  
_

_Where were they?_ Katara couldn't find Aang or Sokka anywhere. The sky was starting to turn from a light shade of blue into pinks, purples, and reds. The sun was setting, and dusk was approaching quickly. The streets were emptying as people returned to their homes. The warmth from the sun was also leaving, and cold air started to pervade through the market. Katara unconsciously shivered. She wrapped two arms around her water tribe robe and continued searching for her two companions.

She looked to her right, and gasped. A man that seemed around his thirties was looking at a beautifully carved mirror. He didn't seem to notice her, and continued to walk along the streets. Katara avoided him. That man…was _fire nation._ What she saw next was even more heart-stopping. In the reflection of the mirror the man was holding, standing right behind her…was _Prince Zuko. _ On instinct, she whipped around, only to see his ponytail disappear behind a shelf. She had to get away. Without saying another word, she ran past the fire nation soldier, who still hadn't noticed her. She had to find Aang and Sokka fast, to warn them about the fire nation…

* * *

Zuko searched frantically for the water tribe girl. Where had she gone? Had she seen him? This was bad, very bad. Dusk was approaching rapidly and Zuko knew it would be almost impossible to track down the girl again in the dark. The emptying streets did give him an advantage of moving faster, and yet, the pesky shopkeepers would always seem to step in his path, eager to try to sell away the last of their products for the day.

"Move!" Zuko roared as he shoved another shopkeeper away from his face. He had already been searching for the girl for an hour, and she was no where to be found. He had been bombarded by at least twenty merchants already.

He was this close to give up, when he suddenly caught sight of a long brown braid disappearing around the corner. The girl, was the first thought that came to mind. He charged towards her, hoping he would be able to catch up to her before she vanished again. He rounded the corner and saw the water tribe girl running as fast as she could in front of him. She didn't look back at all, but he knew that if she was running that frantically, she must have caught sight of him.

He increased his speed, pushing his whole body to go as fast as it could. He was so close, _if he just reached out his hand and grabbed her ar- _

"Hi!" a voice cut short his chase. Zuko stopped himself just in time in order to prevent himself from crashing into the girl standing in front of him. He watched as the water tribe girl slowly disappeared from his view, again.

"What!" he snarled, ready to burn the girl in front of him to a crisp. Had he seen her before?

The girl flinched, but kept her composure, "Hey! Aren't you that boy I saw earlier today? _You never told me you were a firebender, I think there intriguing,_" the girl added the last part seductively.

Zuko remembered her now. He tried hard to remember her name. _Elsa? Ellie? _ _Elizabeth__? Oh, that's right. Elise. _He growled. Didn't he make it clear the first time that he had other things to do then talk to a wrench like her? She had tried to make running into him seem like a complete coincidence, but Zuko knew better than that. She probably had been following him the whole time. "Thank you," he forced out of him, and proceeded to go around her.

"Hey, you never really told me your name," Elise inquired, batting her eyelashes so fast that Zuko thought they would fall off any minute.

"It's none of your business," Zuko snarled viciously.

The girl immediately dropped her act and nose scrunched up and her she glared up at him, "You listen now, _boy_! I've tried to be nice to you, the least you can do is offer me some courtesy! Didn't your mother ever teach your any manners!"

"My mother is dead," Zuko replied harshly, and with a rough shove, he pushed Elise aside.

Elise didn't seem to hear a word that he said, and stepped in front of him again. "Who do you think you are? How dare you push me around! Are you asking for an early death!"

"Trust me; there isn't possibly anything you could do to me." Zuko replied coldly, "Now move, I have business to attend to."

"Koru! Loshu! Teach him a lesson!" Elise suddenly screamed as two burly men ran up to her. They looked like complete idiots.

"Yes, right away honey," one of the two replied as the cracked their knuckles (probably an attempt to impress Elise) and started towards Zuko.

_I really don't have the time for this._ Zuko though impatiently, as he effortlessly dodged a punch aimed towards his head and sent a ball of flame at the other man's stomach.

Both of them crashed into a nearby stall. "Get up!" Elise was shouting somewhere in the back! "Is that all you can do!"

Like robots, the two men immediately followed Elise's orders, despite the fact that they would be getting another beating from Zuko. Sure enough, in minutes, both of them were on the ground, unconscious.

"Got any more?" Zuko growled out, advancing on Elise.

"What are you going to do to me? Get away!" Elise yelped.

Zuko grabbed the collar of her robes, and lifted her from the ground. "Don't you _ever _dare associate yourself with me again!" He dropped the girl to the ground, and before he could do anything, she was at his feet.

"Oh, please! I'm sorry! Don't do anything! I'm begging you!" Elise was begging, sobbing as hard as she could.

Pathetic, Zuko thought. With a grunt, he shook his foot loose from her grasp and turned to leave. He stopped, "You can call me Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation." Without another glance, he exited Shoyun. He knew that the water tribe girl and her companions were probably long gone by now. He hated his luck.

Elise stared after the scarred boy that had just left. _He was Prince Zuko? How could I not have known? _ She mentally slapped herself. Why did she have to lose her temper? If she had just tried a little harder and gotten him to like her, she would have been sure to have a promising future. _I'll just have to try harder. I'll have you Prince Zuko; I always get what I want.

* * *

_

"Aang! Sokka! I finally found you!" Katara cried out as she quickly ran towards her brother and the avatar.

"Katara! Where have you been! We've been searching for you for like forever!" Sokka scolded, quickly embracing his little sister in a hug. He had been so worried that something had happened to her, not that he would ever admit it to anyone.

"Katara!" Aang shouted joyfully.

"The Fire Nation is here!" Katara gasped out. There was no time for a happy reunion. They had to leave.

"What?" Sokka asked, making sure he had heard right. "How'd they find us?"

"I don't know, but we have to leave now! I saw Prince Zuko in the town and I doubt he was here on vacation!" Katara said as she started dragging a still pretty confused Aang towards the exit.

"Oh man," Sokka grumbled as they ran through the forest, in search of Appa and momo. Appa probably still wouldn't be able to fly, since they would be spotted immediately by the Fire Nation. "Out of all the places we had to be, we just _had _to be in Fire Nation territory. I thought that stupid spoiled Prince would take a break from all this Avatar-hunting. Didn't he learn a lesson at the North Pole?"

"Less talking, more running," Aang shouted.

"Oh, easy for you to say, you're hopping from tree to tree! Katara and I have to run on groun-"

"Sokka!" Katara yelled in between breaths, "just listen for once!"

Sokka didn't say another word, but anyone could tell he was trying his hardest not to blurt out a comeback.

* * *

They ran for what seemed like forever, until they finally found Appa in a clearing, chewing on some leftover hay from an abandoned stable and Momo asleep on its back.

"Appa! You're alright!" Aang said as he ran up and hugged the flying bison's face. Sokka grumbled something about why the Appa had to be so far away from the town.

"You know what I just realized?" Sokka said, "You could have used you bison whistle all along!"

"No, he couldn't," Katara reasoned, "Because Appa couldn't fly to us either way. Why can't you remember that we're in _fire nation territory!_"

"Hmmph," was all Sokka could say. He had lost yet another fight for the third time that day. He really needed to work on his comeback skills.

* * *

Zuko walked through the forest, grumbling to himself. He kicked random things on the forest floor, hoping that it would help him calm down. It only seemed to anger him even more, especially when he snubbed his toe on an extremely hard rock. He was _this _close, and somehow, he still had let the Avatar slip through his fingers. Well, in this case, he had let the water tribe girl slip through. He didn't care if he had left his men in the town, they would be smart enough to find there way back to his ship…hopefully.

_"No, he couldn't, because Appa couldn't fly to us either way. Why can't you remember that we're in fire nation territory!" _

_"Hmmph!" _

Zuko stopped in his tracks. He had heard those voices before. They belonged to… that water tribe girl and the other idiot boy that traveled with the avatar! Zuko followed the sound of their voices, and he found himself by an abandoned stable.

He watched silently, as the three companions lay out their sleeping bags. All three of them were soon fast asleep. _What a pig, _Zuko thought to himself as Sokka's loud snoring echoed out into the dark forest. This was his chance. The avatar was right there. Zuko took one step towards the sleeping boy, but stopped. No, he knew from past experiences that it wouldn't be that easy. If he acted without a plan, the avatar would probably wake up and defeat him again. He would be smarter this time. He would use a different method.

Turning around, Zuko quickly hurried back to Shoyun. Hopefully, he would find what he needed there.

* * *

The streets were empty, and most shops were closed. Everyone was asleep, and Zuko didn't know if he would be able to find what he wanted.

"Hello there," a voice suddenly spoke up from behind him.

Zuko whirled around, and found himself face to face with a mysterious looking lady wearing a shawl. Zuko couldn't identify what nation she was from. "What do you want?" he hissed.

"I saw you walking around here in the dark, so I became curious," the woman stated simply. "Do you need something?"

"Do you have a shop?" Zuko inquired, the woman definitely looked creepy enough. Perhaps she would have what he was looking for.

"I think I have what you seek," the woman replied. "Come."

Zuko followed the woman and entered a small shop. It had no sign in the front, so Zuko walked in cautiously. "I'm looking for a disguise," Zuko said.

"If you need a mask, try coming back on Hallows Eve," the woman replied bored, "If you need something more mystical, be more specific."

"I want-a different type of disguise-something that will make me look like a completely different person."

"You mean you wish to change your identity? Get green eyes? Grow brown hair? Get rid of that nasty scar?" the woman replied. She had already started rummaging though her shelves of bottles and lotions.

"Yes," Zuko answered impatiently. "Do you have what I need?"

"I think I do," the woman replied. From her sleeve, she took out a bottle of purple substance. "Here is a potion. It will get rid of any scars you have, and it will change your eyes to green. I can't do anything about your hair, though. One drop is all you need. Put it in your bath water and it will transform you for 24 hours. By the looks of the potion in the bottle, if you only use a drop a day, I think it will last you for about two weeks."

"Then it is more than I will need," Zuko said, snatching the bottle from the woman's hand. "How much do I need to pay you?"

"I don't expect much, just three gold coins," the woman replied. "You can pay for that can't you?"

"Here," Zuko said gruffly and tossed the money onto the woman's desk.

He turned to leave, but the woman's words stopped him. "Good luck, _Prince Zuko._"

How did she know his name? "I never told you my na-" he began, but discovered that the woman was nowhere to be seen anymore. _How strange_ he thought. But nevertheless, he had gotten what he wanted, and now, his plan would be put into action.

* * *

"Rise and shine!" a perky voice shouted in Katara's ear as she jumped up, awakened from her slumber. When she saw that she was in no mortal danger, she slunk back down into her sleeping bag. "Ten more minutes, Aang."

"Oh, c'mon Katara! Wake up! We got a long day ahead of us!" Aang replied.

"Alright, Aang, I'm up!" Katara said groggily, sitting up and stretching out her arms. "Why don't you go wake up Sokka? I think he's gonna be a tougher challenge than waking me up."

* * *

**Moments later…**

"AhHHhHHh! Where's the scorpion!" a shriek erupted inside the stable as Sokka opened his eyes wide and tripped over his own feet as an attempt to get away from the "scorpion." Katara and Aang doubled over in laughter and it took Sokka a few seconds to realize he had been tricked.

"Not funny guys," he grumbled, but only made Katara and Aang increase their laughter.

Finally, when the two had calmed down, they packed all their stuff and set out.

"When do you think we're going to reach an earth kingdom city?" Katara questioned as the trio made their way through the mud. Apparently, it must have rained last night.

"I don't know," Aang admitted, "But I hope soon, since I can't wait to learn some earthbending!"

"H-help!" a voice suddenly croaked up ahead of them.

"Sounds like someone's in trouble!" Aang said as they raced their way towards the noise.

Sure enough, on the ground, was a boy, probably not much older than Sokka. He wore earth kingdom clothes and had his _black_ hair tied up in a tall ponytail with a green ribbon. _Wait a minute, _Katara thought _Black? Since when do earth kingdom citizens have black hair? _ But she brushed the thought aside. Clearly, the boy needed help. He seemed to be in enormous pain.

"What happened?" Sokka asked skeptically as Katara and Aang quickly hurried to the aid of the boy.

"I-I was ambushed on my way home," the boy croaked out. _This is too easy_ Zuko thought to himself as he let himself be "healed" by the water tribe girl. He wasn't really hurt, oh no, rubbing some mud and applying some war makeup made it look like he had a nasty bruise, but truthfully, he didn't feel any pain at all. He focused his eyes on the girl in front of him, and found her…staring at his hair? _Oh no_ Zuko thought as he realized she must have noticed his hair was black. Surely, his hair wouldn't give him away. He had to distract her…quickly!

"A-and who is this kind lady helping me?" He croaked out again, disguising his voice.

Katara snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the boy more closely. He had green eyes, a sign of an earth kingdom person. "I'm Katara," she replied sweetly. "What's your name?"

"I'm-Koru," Zuko blurted out the first name that came to his mind, and he mentally slapped himself for using the name of one of the thugs that Elise girl had thrown on him.

"That's strange," the girl-Katara was murmuring to herself. She was looking at Zuko's "scars."

"What?" Zuko-Koru asked.

"I can't seem to heal your bruises," Katara replied absentmindedly as she bended more water onto his skin.

Zuko quickly jerked his hand away. He couldn't be discovered this early. "I-it's alright! It'll probably just vanish in a day or so," he completely forgot to disguise his voice and the urgency in his voice was unmistakable. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice.

"Where's your town?" Katara asked as she motioned for Aang and Sokka to collect more water.

"I-it's a long way from here," Zuko replied as he pretended to jerk away from the girl in pain. "Ow!" _There, _he thought satisfied _that should be pretty convincing. _

"Hey, you wouldn't possibly have any food on you, would you?" Sokka's voice suddenly asked from behind Katara.

"No," Zuko said, "The ambushers, from the fire nation, stole all my supplies when I was knocked unconscious."

"Hold on one second," Katara said sweetly and she and her companions huddled into a circle.

"He's hurt and he doesn't have any food or supplies with him! What should we do?" Aang asked.

"Did any of you notice he has black ha-" Katara began.

"Well, as much as I would love to, we can't just leave him here. He's in fire nation territory and he probably is very weak from already being attacked once," Sokka cut her off.

"But he is so muscul-"

"Yeah, I think bringing him alone would be a good idea," Aang agreed to Sokka.

Katara huffed; did they not acknowledge her existence? "I don't really think it would be a good id-"

"Yeah, and he's Earth Kingdom right? That means that there might be a master there to teach you!" Sokka said growing excited. "It would save so much time!"

Katara gave up. It didn't seem like the two boys were going to start listening to her anytime soon.

"Yeah, you're right!" Aang exclaimed. "What do you think, Katara?"

"Sure, whatever, fine with me," Katara replied, clearly upset that no one had listened to her before.

The boys still didn't seem to notice her offended tone and quickly ran over to tell Koru that he could travel with them.

"I'm the avatar," Aang explained, "and I was wondering if I could possibly learn earthbending from a master in your town or city or wherever you live."

"You're the avatar!" Zuko gasped out, feigning surprise, "wow! Of course, there are _many _masters where I live."

"Can you earthbend?" Sokka asked.

"No, I'm can't." Zuko replied. His plan was working so far.

"Where _exactly _do you live?" Katara asked incredulously. "And why were you so far out in fire nation land?" Katara didn't know why she distrusted this guy so much. He didn't seem like much harm. Yet, he was giving her a bad vibe

Zuko clenched his teeth. This peasant better not ruin it for him. "I live a bit south from here. It's in a city called Xin-Shu. I was here because I needed to gather supplies that I were only able to be found in this forest."

The girl seemed to believe him, but she still gave him a look that was screaming 'I still don't trust you!' Sokka eyed his sister. What was wrong with her right now? Usually, he was the one who didn't trust anybody. He didn't think this guy was harm, so why was his sister stressing out so much? But, of course, Sokka's instincts were just the _greatest _in the world. (cough sarcasm cough

Zuko slowly got up. He still had to pretend he was injured.

"You! Stop right there!" a voice suddenly shouted out from behind him.

_What now?

* * *

**Yay!**_** I hope this chapter was better than the ones before it...and longer...since I _think _have recovered from my writer's block. Sorry for such the long wait. It took me forever to figure out what to write next. Please give me your opinions..how I can improve...and stuff...Thx  
**


	5. Trust is Gained

**Yay! Haha..thx to the reviews…haha…**

**I was reading a couple of the forums around the Avatar World…and like…I found out that a lot of people were questioning where the whole Zutara idea came from…..**

**Most people think it is cuz of the Waterbending Scroll…..but for me, actually, I was just watching random eppies of ATLA and I thought wow….Katara and Zuko would make a great pairing….and I thought….nah…I'm prolli paranoid…but yet…I still went on Fanfiction and I did the whole search thing where you choose which two characters you want…and I discovered that Wow, there really are a lot of other Zutara-fans out there…..so yea…I did a bit more research….and found out there was an eppie in ATLA that had hints of Zutara….surprisingly….I STILL have not seen that eppie of the Waterbending Scroll…I got so mad 1 or 2 weeks ago cuz I read on Tv Schedule that the Waterbending Scroll would be airing on Saturday at 11:30 and then I wait patiently by my tv…including skipping a trip to the mall with my sis (tho she is quite annoying) and then guess what happens? NICK PLAYS THE X's INSTEAD OF THE WATERBENDING SCROLL! I got so pissed….seriously….what was their problem? Grrr……so yeah…I really need to see that episode…**

**Sry….just sharing a personal thing… . **

**N e ways….next chapter!**

**O yes, one more thing…there was a blooper I caught in my chapters….in Chapter 3…I said that Sokka and Aang has seen the firebenders…but in Chapter 4..I made it sound like as though they didn't know there were any firebenders in the market…..well, I won't change my blooper (cuz I'm too lazy) but I just wanted to point it out.

* * *

Chapter 5: Trust is Gained**

Zuko froze. He had heard that deep raspy voice before. Stiffly, he turned around, and tried to look scared. After all the years of training, it had been instilled in him never to be afraid of anything. Zuko found it quite surprising how hard it was for him to pretend to be terrified.

"What are you three wandering around for?" a man spat out viciously. He was clad in the orthodox Fire Nation uniform and a had a menacing sword in his grip. Even though he was well-built, and looked much like a pug, the man seemed actually pretty youthful, with rich black hair and absolutely no wrinkles visible on his face. Zuko eyes widened when he recognized the man. He was one of the soldiers on his ship! Was he of high rank? Zuko didn't remember. Then, his mind remembered what the man had said. _Three?_ Zuko glanced around. He saw that idiot of "warrior," clutching his boomerang behind his back with sweaty fingers. He noticed the water tribe girl, watching the man's every move. Wait, something was wrong with this picture. Where was the avatar? Zuko scanned his surroundings, he was no where to be seen! Then, he caught a glimpse of red and yellow appear and vanish in the treetops. So, that's where the avatar was, hiding, like a coward.

"You, boy! What are you looking at!" the soldier demanded suddenly at Zuko/Koru.

Zuko gave no reply.

"Answer me when I talk to you!"

"What business do you have with us?" Zuko growled out.

The soldier glared at Zuko, but seemed to think better of giving the boy a beating. He stood straight, and talked as though he were announcing something to a king himself. "I am here on official business. Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation has mysteriously vanished after his ship anchored on this island. I have been sent out to look for him."

_Oh yes, definitely a new recruit. _Zuko thought grimly. "We are not hiding him, leave us be," Zuko snapped again.

"You better show me some respect," the man threatened, his grip on his sword tightening visibly. "Don't forget where your place is."

Zuko forgot momentarily that he was supposed to be an earth kingdom civilian, and retorted back, "I know my place, and it is without a doubt above you!"

Roaring, the soldier charged himself at Zuko. He would teach this earth kingdom scum a lesson, and maybe prove himself to the generals and admirals.

Out of natural instinct, Zuko was about to unleash a series of fire blasts at the soldier, but remembered that he had to stay incognito. It didn't matter, he was sure he could beat this amateur soldier without any bending at all.

* * *

Katara watched in amazement as Koru battled the Fire Nation soldier. He had been really brave, and maybe a bit too bold, to challenge and snap back at the intimidating-looking soldier. She was about to help him when the soldier had charged at him, and she had unscrewed her canteen and bended out a bit of water when right in front of her eyes, Koru had dodged a swipe of the soldier's sword and kicked out, sending the soldier falling to the floor. She couldn't believe her eyes at first, she didn't know Koru could fight so well, or so gracefully. She kept her canteen unscrewed, just in case, but as the fight progressed, it looked like Koru didn't need much help at all. The soldier was panting heavily, and had a nasty bruise already forming on his cheek, where Koru had punched him before. Koru, on the other hand, didn't seem to be tired at all. He stood with his shoulders held back and head in the air, staring down at the panting soldier. He stood with great dignity, and it was then Katara truly saw the muscles that were hidden beneath his earth kingdom clothes. _Wow, _she thought. _I wonder how he got those._ Katara saw that the soldier was occupied with Zuko, so she took the liberty to look up and see where Aang was. She was glad to see that he had had his staff out, and was probably going to attack the soldier behind when he had charged at Koru. But now, Aang seemed to be watching Koru in amazement, just like Katara had a few moments before. _I guess we all underestimated him _Katara thought _didn't know he could fight that well.

* * *

_

It was clear to Zuko that if the soldier took any more of a beating, he would die. Zuko didn't stand for killing his own people, especially if it was one of his soldiers. "I suggest you leave," he said calmly.

The soldier looked up at Zuko's hard gaze, and knew that he had lost this battle. Yet, he would not admit defeat. "The Fire Nation will track you down, and when they do, you'll make sure you hadn't messed with me!" the soldier threatened.

Zuko almost snorted at the thought. "I'll look forward to it," he mocked, and with one last defeated glare, the soldier scrambled up and ran off into the woods.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Sokka asked incredulously as he stepped away from Zuko as though he had some sort of deadly disease.

"Sokka!" Katara said in disbelief at what her brother was insinuating. Koru had just fought off a Fire Nation soldier that might have been a potential problem. She turned to Koru, "I'm terribly sorry, my brother can be a bit _paranoid _sometimes," she shot a glare at Sokka.

"I'm just saying if he could fight that well, how come he got ambushed?" Sokka defended himself as he shot another accusing glance at Koru.

Zuko clenched his fists behind his back. He had thought the girl would be trouble at first, but this _idiot _was getting on his nerves.

_Control your temper. Be a good leader. Have control. _

"I think you're overreacting, too," Aang agreed as he jumped down from the treetops. Of course, he would always agree with Katara, his secret crush.

"Fine," Sokka gave up. "But I still don't trust this gu-"

"Over there! Those are the ones that attacked me!" a voice cut Sokka off.

Katara eyes widened when she saw who it was. Heading their way, was about 20 soldiers, being led by the soldier Koru had taken down before.

"Run!" Aang shouted as he and Sokka took off in the other direction. Katara quickly followed them, but stopped when she noticed that Koru had not followed. She turned around, and noticed Koru standing in a fighting pose. Did he really think he could fend off that many Fire Nation soldiers! He was bold, Katara would give him that, but right now, he was acting foolish. The better option was to flee.

"Come on!" Katara yelled at him, tugging at his arm, but he wouldn't budge.

"I will not be intimidated by these pathetic excuses," Koru growled out.

"Don't let your pride take over you!" Katara shouted at him, baffled at why he would possibly want to stay and fight.

"I will not lose my honor or dignity," was Koru's harsh reply. Katara stopped tugging. That sentence, that voice. _Where had she heard it before? _It was so familiar, yet she couldn't place it. "They will think me a coward if I run," Koru's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"If you don't run, you'll get killed!" Katara tried to reason. "We have to go!" The soldiers were advancing and were charging at full speed. Even from far away, Katara could see the evil grin on the soldier that had been beaten by Koru before.

Koru smirked at her, as though he knew something she didn't. "Trust me, they will be no match for me."

They were only a few yards away, and Katara realized, that even if they ran now, it would be too late. They had to fight. She sighed, and took a fighting stance next to Koru.

* * *

Zuko glanced down at the water tribe girl. He was briefly surprised that she was standing next to him, ready to fight. _Stupid girl _he thought. _You were supposed to run! _Indeed, he had planned to inform the soldiers about his plan and tell them that he was actually Prince Zuko. If this girl stayed, he couldn't reveal his secret to his soldiers! This wasn't how it was supposed to turn out. Yet, he had to admit deep down inside, he admired her courage to stay and fight along side him.

The soldiers' bodies slowly became larger and larger, and before Katara knew what was happening, Koru had sent out a flurry of punches that sent five soldiers to the ground, either unconscious, or moaning in pain. Katara stood, shocked, as she had a few minutes before, when Koru had first shown off his skill. She had known he was greatly skilled, but she didn't expect him to take down that many people at once. Seriously, _where did the guy learn to fight like that?_ She couldn't ponder on her question now, she had to help him.

Bending out a water whip, she slashed it across the face of the nearest soldier next to her, which happened to be the one that Koru had beaten before. He turned on her, with a wild look in his eye.

"Didn't know you concubine could fight also," he mocked at Zuko, who had just finished knocking another seven soldiers unconscious. Zuko turned on the soldier, with a look that said _mess with me one more time, and I'll kill you._ Before Zuko could do anything however, a punch had hit directly in the jaw of the soldier, sending him flying to the ground. There was a sickening crack, as the soldier let out a yell of excruciating pain, anger, and surprise.

Zuko looked up, and saw Katara standing over the soldier. Her whole face was that of anger, and if looks could kill, the soldier would be long dead by now.

"_Never, ever, _insult me like that," Katara breathed, trying to keep her voice under a yell.

Zuko chuckled when he noticed the red knuckle of the girl. She wasn't trained like him, and it probably hurt hitting the soldier so hard. Seeing that she could take care of herself, he turned his attention to the rest of the soldiers. It seemed most had run off, and besides the unconscious or injured ones on the ground, only a few brave soldiers remained. Either they were very courageous, or they were egotistical idiots. _Kinda like me, _Zuko suddenly thought as he charged at the remaining Fire Nation soldiers. He dismissed that thought; he had stayed in fought for his _honor, _which mattered the most to a Firebender, especially royalty.

Zuko delivered the last punch to the last soldier, which knocked him out cold immediately. He would leave them here, after all, it was Fire nation territory. He looked up to see how the girl was doing, and saw her sitting on a nearby rock, staring off into space. The soldier that had commented about her before was also out cold on the ground, with a very deformed jaw. Zuko inwardly cringed, _wow. _He involuntarily smirked when he saw the girl staring at him. "Were you admiring my fighting skills the whole time?" he asked.

Katara's eyes snapped up as she become conscious of the fact that Koru was smirking at her. A light shade of pink appeared on her cheeks as she looked away. "Perhaps you would like a jaw to match that soldier on the ground," she snapped back weakly.

"I don't think you could give me one if you tried," Koru replied, the smirk disappearing from his face, and returning to his ordinary unemotional appearance.

Katara sighed. As much as she wanted to prove him wrong, she knew that there were more important things to do, like finding Aang and Sokka. "Let's go," she said as she started heading towards the direction that her two companions had run off in.

Zuko stared after the girl as she disappeared into the thick trees. He gave one last look to the soldiers on the ground, and followed after her. His plan had better work.

* * *

"Okay, I think that's far enough," Sokka said as he and Aang stopped. "C'mon Katara, hurry up back there!"

"Katara?" Aang asked as he looked around. "Wasn't she with us?"

"Yeah, she was behind me when I last looked back," Sokka said. "Where is she? And that Koru guy?"

"I think they fell behind!" Aang suddenly gasped out as fear quickly covered his expression, "What if something happened to them!"

"We gotta go back!" Sokka said as he and Aang started running back to the clearing they had been in before.

"Hurry up Aa-" Sokka began as he crashed into something, or someone. There was a loud 'oomph.' He looked up and saw his sister on the ground, rubbing her head.

"Hi Sokka," she said irritated.

"Katara!" Aang said as he appeared behind the water tribe boy and hugged Katara.

"You could have been killed!" Sokka scolded as he helped Katara up.

"I had to stay!" Katara protested, "Koru had decided to stay and fight and I couldn't just leave him there. He was amazing, you should have seen h-"

"You!" Sokka yelled as Koru appeared behind Katara. "You almost had my sister killed!"

"Hey!" Katara defended him, "it wasn't his fault! I decided to help him fight!"

"You should have ran, but no, you and your stupid pride got in the way! What if the soldiers had beat you!" Sokka continued yelling at Koru.

"Shut up Sokka!" Katara yelled back before Koru could retort at Sokka's statement. "We won! He beat them all! Drop it!"

"C'mon, Sokka" Aang said, trying to calm him down. "Just let it go,"

Sokka opened his mouth as though he were going to start yelling again, but his shoulders slumped and he turned around and started walking in the other direction. "I still don't trust him," Sokka muttered to Aang. He and Aang were up ahead as Katara and Koru were behind them. "I don't like Katara hanging around the likes of him. He reminds too much of Jet."

"Don't worry, Sokka," Aang assured like he was babysitting a two year old, "I'll keep an eye out k?"

"Whatever," Sokka grumbled.

* * *

"I'm sorry if my brother is causing you trouble," Katara said meekly to Koru.

"It doesn't matter," Koru responded, his tone completely devoid of any emotion.

"Well, you must be mad! I mean, I can't even stand him sometimes!" Katara said, trying to make a conversation getting started.

"I'm fine," Koru replied indifferently.

_Gee, I guess you don't talk much. _Katara thought as she stared up at the mysterious boy in front of her. She had a feeling he was holding some sort of secret, but she felt she could trust him.

* * *

"You really taught those Firebenders a lesson today," Aang said as he, Katara, Sokka, and Koru sat around a campfire. They had been walking most of the day, and even though Zuko knew his way around the forest, he couldn't guide them because he was supposed to be some _poor pathetic civilian of the Earth Kingdom. _

"It was nothing," Zuko replied coldly.

"Where _did _you learn to fight like that anyway?" Katara queried innocently, and Sokka's ears immediately perked up.

Zuko shrugged in response, and replied, "I have a master back in my city."

"Hmm," Sokka grunted. He didn't trust this guy at all. At first, he had, because he had thought that this Koru had no skill whatsoever. Even if he was a threat, he wouldn't really be harmless. But then, Koru had revealed his amazing fighting skill and Sokka suddenly became more aware of how much this guy reminded him of Jet, and Jet had been _very_ bad news.

"We better find a way to get off this place soon," Katara was saying, "Who knows what dangers lie in this place. Not to mention, I saw Prince Zuko in Shoyun today."

"The stupid brat just can't seem to take a break can he?" Sokka grumbled, while he grabbed a cooked fish and tossed it in his mouth.

Zuko tensed up and chewed harder onto his fish, trying to keep calm.

"He is so spoiled and arrogant and stupid," Sokka was rambling on. "I don't understand why you didn't just leave him in the blizzard at the North Pole, Aang."

Katara glanced at Koru and noticed that he had stopped chewing vigorously on his fish and was now staring at Aang.

"He was your enemy wasn't he?" Koru asked. "Why did you save him?"

"I don't know," Aang replied honestly.

"There must have been a reason!" Koru responded. Katara wondered what was wrong with him. Why did he care so much for the reason why Aang rescued Zuko? He seemed so frustrated all of a sudden.

"Why do you care so much?" Sokka retorted, asking what Katara had been to afraid to ask, except with a harsher, more accusing tone.

"I-" Koru shrugged and seemed to calm down. "I just can't understand how anyone could feel sympathy for Firebending scum."

Katara looked at Sokka, waiting for his reaction. He seemed satisfied and turned his attention to cooking another fish. But of course, _anything _was okay to Sokka if it had something to do with insulting the Fire Nation.

Zuko winced inwardly when he said _Firebending scum_. It wasn't everyday he had to insult himself. He tried to force out the next words as calm as possible, "Just answer me avat-_Aang_. Why would you save the enemy? Please," Zuko added as an afterthought.

Aang looked away. "I guess I was returning him a favor," he replied weakly.

Zuko's blood froze. He ignored the confused glances of the avatar's two other companions and thought about what the avatar had said. _I guess I was returning him a favor_. Those words chilled him. Although the other two had no idea what he avatar was speaking about, Zuko knew precisely what he had meant. _The Blue Spirit. _He thought. _I saved him, and he saved me._

"What do you mean returning the favor!" Sokka asked, expressing his confusion and frustration by shouting, "What did he ever do for you!"

"He-"Aang hesitated, debating whether or not to tell Sokka and Katara about Zuko being the Blue Spirit. "I just couldn't leave him."

"We should all get some sleep," Katara cut in before Sokka could ask for any more details. She could see Aang was highly uncomfortable on this topic, and it had been a long day. They should all get some rest, they needed it for the long trip tomorrow.

"Yeah, I'm pretty exhausted," Sokka agreed, completely forgetting about questioning Aang more about Zuko. "We should hit the hay."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Sokka and Aang were fast asleep. Katara was still cleaning up, and when she looked up, she noticed Koru staring into the flames. _He seems so distant from us_ Katara thought _I wonder why?_

Zuko watched the flames flicker back and forth, rising and falling as if it were breathing. He really wanted to firebend, to let out the fire inside of him, but he knew if he wanted his plan to work, he would have to keep his identity hidden. The most he could do now was stare at the flames. His hands twitched up, and the flames rose slightly into the air they fell back to the ground, and the flames lowered.

"Kinda makes you wonder, doesn't it?" a voice suddenly said, startling him from behind.

Zuko didn't have to look back to know it was the water tribe girl. Quietly, she took a seat next to him. "What makes you wonder," he replied monotone.

"The flames," the water tribe girl replied. "Makes you wonder what it's like to have fire within you, to have something almost living reside inside your soul. We once met a great Firebending master along the way. His name was Jeong Jeong, and he had at first refused to teach Aang Firebending. It made me wonder why? Why was learning Firebending so dangerous? Like Master Jeong Jeong said that Earthbenders and Waterbenders can see the objects they bend, that the objects they bend will not move without a force pushing it. He explained to Aang how fire will spread even though there is no body bending it, like it has a mind of its own. I could never understand the complexities of a Firebender." She paused. "But, you must think me crazy, thinking so much about the enemies." She let out a soft laugh.

Zuko stared at the girl, "I do not think you foolish, but understanding."

He watched as the girl's eyes snapped up and stared back at him with confused eyes, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"When people hear of Firebenders, they think of evil creatures who only live to kill. They do not think of them as humans, but savages." Zuko stated solemnly. "It takes a truly understanding person to realize that they will never truly understand everything about a certain person or persons."

* * *

"You speak as though you were on their side," Katara joked, to lighten the mood. She was surprised when Koru just looked at her, and turned his head back to stare at the flames. She cocked her head to the side. He was so confusing.

"It does not matter whose side I'm on," Koru suddenly spoke out. "It is the right that every person deserves. Nobody should be stereotyped and be judged based on assumptions and false conclusions."

Katara did not reply, but she understood what Koru was trying to explain. She found a new gained respect for him. She too turned her head to the flames. Night had befallen the sky, and the two sat silently, staring into the fire, with the cackling of the flames and the sound of the tree leaves rustling in the wind. Katara found herself drifting to sleep, so she scooted away, climbed into her sleeping bag, and immediately fell into slumber.

* * *

Zuko watched as the girl's eyes closed almost right after her head hit the pillow. He felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, but he quickly forced it back into a tight line. He realized that he should also get some sleep. He would have to wake up before all of them to go take a bath, where he could drop the potion in when no one was looking. He didn't need a sleeping bag or any type warmth. He lay down on the ground, and forced himself to drift into sleep. His last thought was that he missed his bed on his ship.

**Yay! The chapter is done! Okay, I know people will probably think I am making Katara OOC since she is immediately kind to Zuko. Well, actually, I don't think I am making her OOC cuz if you watch ATLA, Katara is actually quick to befriend almost anyone as long as it is not a firebender. She doesn't know Zuko/Koru is a firebender, so I think it wouldn't be OOC if she was kind and trusted Zuko/Koru. I tried to but subtle fluff into this chappie…though I think I might have gone a bit overboard in some parts. If you think I'm taking the whole Zutara thing too quickly, please tell me and I will try to change my writing….haha…**

**I'm sorry if I put too much dividers in this chapter...I wanted to let the readers know that I was switching points of view. When katara is thinking, when Zuko speaks, it says Koru. When Zuko is speaking, Katara, is described as the water tribe girl. Get what I'm saying? I'm sorry if you're confused...Please Review! **

**Please review! I will update ASAP! **


	6. Freshwater Fiasco

**Sorry for the Long Update...But Here it is..Thank you to the reviwers...it really means a lot to me!**

** I have made up a way so that the readers will be less confused between POV change and SCENE Change...everytime you see this: **

**abcabcabcabcabc**

** it means that I am changing POVS...(i.e. From Katara POV to Zuko POV) **

**and when you see a divider...i am changing scenes (i.e. from katara and zuko to aang and sokka) Catch my drift? Hope I didn't confuse anybody even more!

* * *

Chapter 6: Freshwater Fiasco  
**

Katara's eyes snapped open to the bright sunlight shining in her eyes. She squinted, and slowly climbed out of her sleeping bag. When her eyes had finally adjusted to the light, she looked around, and noticed that Aang and Sokka were still asleep, probably because a nearby oak tree provided them with enough shade from the sun's stinging rays.

Now, where was Koru? She looked around, and didn't see him anywhere. "Koru?" she called out.

"I'm right here," a voice responded as Katara looked to her right and saw Koru stepping out from the trees.

"Did you go somewhere?" Katara asked, doubting that he had been in the trees to play hide-and-seek.

Koru stared back at her silently, before finally replying, "I went to take a bath."

Was it just Katara, or did Koru sound annoyed? She looked up at the sky, and even though the sun had already come out, Katara could tell it was still early morning. "You got up this early just to take a shower?" she joked.

"I'm an early riser," Koru answered as he sat down next to where the fire had been last night. He looked at Katara, and then looked at Sokka and Aang, "Are you gonna wake them?"

Katara also looked at her brother and best friend. They both seemed to still be in a deep slumber. She shook her head, "No, I think I'll let them sleep for another hour or so."

A look of impatience crossed over Koru's face, and Katara found herself feeling very uncomfortable under his hard gaze, though she didn't show it.

"Why don't we start cooking breakfast?" she suggested and after thinking for awhile, Koru nodded and stood up.

"I saw a river when I went to go take a bath," he said and began to set out in the direction he had come from.

Katara quickly ran after him, afraid that he would disappear if she didn't keep up.

They walked for a short while, and finally reached the river Koru had been talking about. It was pretty wide, and the currents running through were strong and rough. It was clear to see that the water held many fish in it, but Katara had a feeling that it wouldn't be so easy to catch.

She concentrated hard, and lifted both her hands. The currents in the river made it harder to bend the water with the fish out, but Katara was determined to have Aang and Sokka wake up to the smell of cooking fish.

**abcabcabcabc **

Zuko leaned back on a nearby tree as he watched the waterbender do her work. Her eyes were closed, and she had her nose scrunched up in a way that made her look…what was the word he was looking for? _Cute_ the thought entered his mind but he brushed it immediately away. _The potion must be doing something to my mind _He concluded as he turned his attention back to the girl.

**abcabcabcabc**

_Yes!_ Katara thought as a ball of water began to float out of the water with two fish trapped inside. She moved her hand, and guided it towards land. _Almost there. _A strong gust of wind suddenly blew past her, and Katara lost her concentration, the water splashed back into the river and the two fish that had been trapped quickly scurried away. Katara dropped her hands in despair. _I was so close. _There was a chuckle behind her, and she turned around, placing her hands on her hips. "What are you laughing at!" she asked, trying to sound indignant, though it came out more like a whine.

"You're pathetic," was Koru's reply, as he carelessly examined the bark on the tree he had been leaning on. Katara could tell by his tone that he had been joking…somewhat.

"Well, you suppose you could do better!" she challenged.

Koru turned to look at her, and it looked as though he was trying to look serious, but a smirk kept tugging at his lips. Katara felt herself grow even angrier. "I could catch more fish than you with my eyes closed," he responded, and walked over to her.

"I would like to see you try!" Katara retorted while she crossed her arms over her chest. There was no possible way he would be able to catch more fish than her. He wasn't even a bender, for heaven's sake!

Katara watched incredulously as Koru finally let the smirk he had been trying to hold back appear. "Watch and learn," he said, almost in a whisper, and closed his eyes. He breathed in and out a few times. Katara blinked. Was it just her, or had Koru been emitting a reddish glow? No, she shook her head. She was just imagining it. Koru took one step forward, and then all of a sudden, with amazing agility, plunged his right arm into the cold, rushing river water. Almost as soon as it had gone in, his hand came back out of the water, but this time, his fingers was gripped around something wriggling and slippery.

Katara's eyes widened. _No way _she thought as she stared at the fish in Koru's hands. "How did you-what did you-your hands-wow" she was at a loss for words. When she was younger, back in her village, before all the boys had gone to war, she would watch them compete with each other to catch fish without any sort of weapon. All had failed, and she had since then thought it impossible to accomplish. Now, two years later, two years after her father had left to go to battle, she stood here, in front of a mysterious boy from the Earth Kingdom, who had just in front of her eyes, grabbed a fish bare-handed out of the water. "Fine," she said dejectedly, "You've proved me wrong. You are better."

**abcabcabcabcabc**

Zuko couldn't help but feel a certain amount of satisfaction and joy to see the waterbender's face as she forced herself to admit defeat. He replied smugly, "Of course I'm better."

He forced himself to keep a straight face as the girl in front of him turned even redder, not from embarrassment, but from anger.

"We should catch some more, unless you want us to star-HEY!" Zuko felt water splash onto his face as he glared at the girl.

She was twirling around a small ball of water in her palm, and she was beaming from ear to ear, "Oops, I'm _soooo_ sorry," she said in a sickening sweet voice.

Zuko growled. No one would make a fool of him, especially not some water tribe peasant. _Splat _ He was hit again and this time, the girl burst out laughing. Zuko took this chance and in one quick movement, scooped up a handful of water from the river and splashed it at the girl.

**abcabcabcabcabc**

Katara immediately stopped laughing as cold water hit her face and dribbled down her robe. "Oh, so this is how it's going to be?" she challenged, as she threw another water-ball at him. This time, Koru dodged it with ease.

"It isn't fair, you're a waterbender," he stated seriously, though you could tell there was an edge of playfulness in his voice.

"That's what makes it so fun!' Katara answered, "For me at least!" and she whirled another ball of water at him.

**abcabcabcabcabc**

Zuko dodged the water yet again, and was just about to splash the girl when common sense got the better of him. _What are you doing! _He scolded himself _Your mission is to capture the avatar, not fool around with some water tribe peasant! _

"What's wrong?" the girl asked, dropping the water in her hands. He must have looked uncomfortable.

"We should catch some more fish and go back to your brother and the avatar," Zuko said and turned around. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the girl frown and for some unknown reason, felt a pang of guilt shoot through his whole body. He ignored it, however, and sunk his hand into the water to catch another fish.

Katara stared at the boy in front of her. He was splashing water at her one moment, and the next, he was grumpy and serious again. _And Sokka said he couldn't understand girls. _Katara thought.

* * *

"Sokka! Sokka! Wake up!" 

"One more minute Aang," Sokka groaned as he turned to the other side, away from the boy.

"But, Katara's gone!" Aang said, his voice urgent.

"She probably just went to get breakfast," Sokka answered, sinking into his sleeping bag even more. Couldn't the boy just leave him alone for once?

"Koru's gone, too!"

"What!" Sokka yelled, immediately awake. "Where did they go?"

"I-I don't know," Aang said, "they were gone when I woke up. I think they probably were- Sokka wait!" Sokka hadn't even waited for Aang to finish. He had already stormed into the forest, determined to find his little sister before anything happened.

* * *

"Well, I think that's enough," Katara said, as she and Koru dumped all the fish they caught into a small sack. Well, actually, all the fish _he _had caught. She had probably only caught two or three. 

"Let's go," Koru said coldly. He was already heading back to the camp.

Katara stared after him and sighed. Why was he so distant from everyone? She started following him, but stopped when she felt her robe stuck on something. She turned around and saw it was snagged on a fallen down tree branch in the water. She bent down to loosen it, but it wouldn't budge. She gave a hard yank, and it finally got off the branch. The next thing that happened was too quick for her mind to comprehend. She had slipped and she had fallen into the water. "K-koru! Help!" was the last thing she choked out before her head had hit a rock and she had lost all consciousness.

**abcabcabcabcabc**

Zuko was walking swiftly and silently when he heard it, "K-koru! Help!" an all too familiar voice yelled behind him. _What has that peasant done now? _He thought bitterly as he turned around and calmly walked back to the river. "What is it?" He yelled back, but there was no reply. His pulse suddenly quickened and he started jogging, and then sprinting. What if something had really happened? He was shocked to see the girl in the river, with her eyes closed and staying barely above the water. He quickly ran after her, but he was unable to reach her, for she was too far away from him. The currents were pushing her towards…a waterfall! Zuko knew he wasn't mistaken, he could already hear the roaring sound of the water approaching quickly as he followed the girl's drifting body on land. He had little time.

"Wake up!" he yelled, trying to make her gain consciousness, but it was no use! The girl was out cold. Zuko looked around desperately, and saw what he was looking for. Up ahead, was a large tree, with a thick branch extending out above the river. In an instant, Zuko had climbed up the tree, and he was now positioning himself on the branch. The girl was coming closer to him, and he swung both of his legs over the branch and lowered himself in a dangling position so he was upside down, with his arms hanging out to grab the girl. She got closer and closer, and Zuko was able to grab her shoulders and slowly lift her out of the water. Suddenly, there was a cracking sound, and Zuko froze, with the girl still hanging from his arms. Zuko knew what was coming, and the blink of an eye later, the tree branch cracked and sent both Zuko and the girl into the rapids again. _How am I going to get out of this?_ Zuko thought as he clutched onto the girl and grabbed a boulder in the water.

**abcabcabcabcabc**

Katara's eyes slowly opened and the first thing she heard was the sound of roaring water and the next thing she felt was a warm arm wrapped around her body. She snuggled into it, not quite sure who it belonged to. The only thing she knew was that it was the only source of warmth for her in this cold water. Wait…_water? _Her eyes completely snapped open as she looked up at who was holding her. _Koru? _ She thought, completely mortified.

"You're finally awake," he growled out once he noticed her confused eyes staring up at him. "Look what kind of a mess you got yourself in!"

"Where are we?" Katara asked groggily, not quite sure of what was happening. Then, it all came back to her. She had slipped, and probably hit a rock. Had Koru tried to save her and ended up putting his own life in danger? She had to save them, to save him.

"Do you think you can waterbend and push us onto the land?" Koru asked, his voice calmer, yet Katara could still detect the urgency in his voice. She noticed his grip on the boulder he was clinging onto for dear life was slipping, and if he let go, both of them would probably be dead meat.

"I-I'll try!" She shouted back over the roar of the rapids, and concentrated hard. _You can do it, you have to do it_ she said as she lifted both her arms, while Koru's arm was still wrapped around her waist. Closing her eyes, she summoned up the water. She kept lifting it and lifting it, until it seemed like a gigantic tidal wave. "Ready?" She asked, eyes still closed.

"Anytime now," was Koru's impatient reply.

"Now!" Katara yelled as she brought the wave down and felt Koru let go of the boulder. The wave hit them hard, but was strong enough to send them flying onto land again.

Katara kept her eyes closed and savored the feel of the soft grass beneath her again. Unconsciously, she also enjoyed the warmth the person above her was emitting from him. She opened her eyes and slowly looked up into the emerald eyes of Koru's. Both were panting heavily, and although Koru's face held no emotion whatsoever, his eyes seemed to be showing his approval of her, that he didn't think she was a weak little girl. "I did it," Katara said softly, not really wanting to break the moment. She felt a blush rising, and hoped that Koru wouldn't notice.

Koru said nothing, just nodded. He began to lift himself off of her, when a boomerang came out of nowhere and hit him hard on the back of his head.

"G-get off my sister!" a voice yelled.

Katara gasped and looked up, watching as an furious Sokka came charging through the trees. She looked at Koru, who seemed to be even angrier. He had his fists clenched in fists, and he looked like he was ready to pounce. Aang appeared shortly behind Sokka, looking confused and worried at the same time.

"Don't you ever touch my sister again!" Sokka was yelling at Koru.

"Sokka, he didn't do anyth-"Katara began.

"Don't tell me what not to do!" Koru snapped back at Sokka, "I wasn't doing anything!"

"That's not what it looked like to me!" Sokka snarled back, "You were practically on top of her!"

"Well, I was trying to save her!" Koru growled back.

"Save her from what? Yourself!"

"She almost drowned herself!"

"Oh, and you being the brave knight in shining armor you are, decided to save her and then pin yourself on top of her!"

"I was not pinning myself on top of her!"

"What were you going to do if I hadn't stopped you?"

"Watch your mouth…"

"Or what, you're going to teach me a lesson?"

"Sokka-I think you should stop," Katara reasoned.

"This piece of dirt seriously needs to learn some manners. He has no respect for women. We let him travel with us, and the next thing you know, he is already trying to force himself on you!" It was obvious Sokka didn't hear a word she had said.

"Sokka, seriously, you should s-" Katara said again, but it was too late. A punch to the jaw sent Sokka flying backwards onto the ground.

"Sokka!" Katara and Aang yelled out at the same time and quickly ran over to their companion.

"How dare you punch my brother like that!" Katara yelled at Koru as she got up.

"I can do whatever I please to do!" Koru yelled back at her.

"You think you're so high and mighty don't you? You're nothing! You're just a coward."

"What would you know of cowards! You're just some simple water tribe peasant traveling around with an idiot brother and the avatar who happens to be only a child!"

"Don't talk about Aang like that! He has the ability to save the world! He can defeat the enemy! Why aren't you on our side!"

"What would you know of the enemy! You speak as though you completely understand them. What would you know of their morals and their ways!"

"I know they are monsters! They killed my mother! You wouldn't know what it feels like! You have all your family safe and snug back at your stupid earth kingdom city!" Katara couldn't believe it. Why was Koru defending the Fire Nation? He knew that they were the enemy!

"I would know what it feels like, my mother is dead! But that doesn't mean you have the right to judge a nation based on a certain person's actions!"

Katara cringed. _His mother was dead_? "Koru, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean t-"

"I don't need your pity!" Koru yelled. "I'm through with all of you!" he stormed past the stunned Katara and disappeared into the forest.

"I think we should find him," Aang finally spoke up behind Katara.

"Why?" Sokka was grumbling, a huge bruise was already appearing on his face. "We can just let him die in the forest. The guy is worse that those Firebenders."

"We can't just leave him," Aang countered, "He's in Fire Nation territory. If they found him, he would surely die. What do you think, Katara?"

Katara stayed silent, and stared at where Koru had disappeared. She knew she had made a mistake with the comment of his mother. "We should go after him," she finally replied solemnly.

Aang nodded in agreement, as Sokka sputtered out protests that didn't make any sense.

"I'll go look for him," Aang said as he began to head into the forest but Katara put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let me go," she said, and Aang nodded in understanding and let her go.

"No way are you going to go looking for that guy!" Sokka said. "There is no way I am letting you ever talk to him!"

"Sokka, I'm going, and that's final," Katara said and she vanished into the thick trees before Sokka could say another word.

* * *

"Stupid, stupid," Zuko was muttering to himself as he stormed through the forest. "You just had to lose your temper! You ruined the plan, you idiot!" _That idiot water tribe peasant got what he deserved _he thought with some satisfaction. "Great, now what am I going to do?" 

"Koru?" a voice called out a few yards behind him. He didn't have to think twice to recognize the voice of the water tribe peasant. He let out a deep breath, and exhaled out some smoke from his nostrils. _Finally _he thought as he let some of the flames that had been trapped inside him be released.

"KORU!" the girl's voice was closer now.

_Should I stay here and let myself by found? _ Zuko wondered, looking at the direction he had heard the girl's voice. _There is no way I am going back there…to that stupid boy and his stupid peasant sister. _Zuko nodded at his decision and was about to head deeper into the forest, when he stopped himself. _No…this may be one of the best opportunities I have to capture the avatar. I must take it and make the best of it. _

"KORU!" the girl came into view and relief flushed over her face as she saw him standing there.

"What do you want," Zuko asked, trying to keep his voice level even the anger boiling inside of him was begging to be let out. He couldn't lose his temper; he had to stay in control.

The girl looked away in embarrassment and shame as she meekly replied out "I'm sorry about what I said back there…about y-your mother."

"It doesn't matter," Zuko said, also looking away, not from pain, but from anger. He knew that if he kept looking at the girl, he would start yelling all over again. "It was a long time ago."

**abcabcabcabcabc**

Katara watched Koru turn away. _He must be reliving the painful memories. _She concluded, feeling a great wave of sadness washing over her as she too thought of the day her mother was murdered. "I-I acted out of turn," she replied. "And so did my brother. I apologize on behalf of him a-and myself."

"I don't need your apology," Koru snarled back, turning back around to face her. Anger flickered in his eyes, but he seemed to calm down seconds later.

Katara winced. She had been expecting this sort of reaction, but it still hurt. "Well, you weren't so polite yourself!" she retorted.

Koru scowled. "First, you try to go and get yourself killed. I happen to risk my life in saving you, and your idiot brother comes up and starts yelling in my face. You actually _think_ that I would be polite when I am treated this way?"

Katara sighed, she knew this conversation wasn't going nowhere.

"Yet-I am also apologize for the way I acted before,"

**abcabcabcabcabc**

Zuko watched the girl's eyes widen in surprise as the words came out of his mouth. He hadn't really meant what he said, but he felt that if he didn't apologize, there would be no way that the girl would let him travel with the avatar anymore.

The girl smiled. "You wanna head back?" she asked and then hesitated before adding, "or would you rather part ways?"

_Yes!_ Zuko thought triumphantly as he pretended to think about the girl's question and finally replied seriously, "Let's just go back before I change my mind."

* * *

"What-is _he _doing back here?" Sokka yelled in disbelief and rage as soon as his sister and that earth kingdom boy came into view. 

"Sokka-" Aang warned, though his voice held anxiety. "Don't start another fight!" he said, so only Sokka could hear.

Sokka answered with a sort of growl and whine mixed together, but nevertheless, turned away from Koru. "I still don't like him," he was muttering to no one in particular.

"Koru and I caught some fish earlier," Katara said, "So that will be our breakfast. K?"

Everyone ate breakfast in silence. Koru and Sokka sat across from each other, glaring as they chewed roughly on their fish. Katara sat next to Sokka (he had forbidden her to sit anywhere near Koru) and Aang sat next to Koru. Katara looked at Sokka, and then at Koru, and then at Aang. Both exchanged worried glances, not sure if the two teenage boys would ever make peace. Aang talked a little with Koru, but every time he did, Katara would notice Sokka tense up next to her and chew on his fish even harder. Koru didn't seem like much fun to talk to anyways, for he usually replied with a nod or shake of the head, and when he spoke, the answers only came out in short phrases.

After a painfully long breakfast, the four set out, following Koru to his 'city.'

"Are we almost there?" Aang would ask every ten minutes or so ask he hopped from tree to tree.

"No," Koru would growl out, narrowing his eyes in annoyance every time. Sokka would then follow with a series of mutters, somewhere along the lines of "conceited…stupid…anger problems…earth kingdom dirt."

It seemed to become a regular routine. They didn't stop for lunch and continued on into dusk. Fatigue has set on almost everyone…everyone except for Koru. "We should stop here and rest," Aang said as he came down from the treetops indicating with his finger at a small clearing.

"Yeah, good idea," Sokka panted out, already with his shoulders slumped and his eyes half-closed.

Katara noticed Koru send a look of disgust at Sokka, and she could only shake her head at the two boys' non-stop bickering.

"A true warrior would never show exhaustion," he was muttering. Katara shot a glare at him, but he only glared back at her. Finally, she turned away, uncomfortable at the intensity of his gaze. She could practically see the smirk on his face behind her.

"Good night Katara!" Aang said as he snuggled into his sleeping bag (a/n: I know he doesn't have one on the show) and closed his eyes.

"Good night Aang," Katara whispered back, in her loving motherly tone. She too, climbed into her sleeping bag and let slumber take over her, hoping tomorrow would turn out to be a better day.

* * *

**I hope this chapter wasn't really confusing..**

** Sorry for not updating for like so long...I think I've become obsessed with FFIX...and I don't even have the game...I'm so weird...**

** I didn't want to make the characters tooo OOC in this chapter...but I really wanted to do the scene where Katara and Zuko land on each other and Sokka barges in...despite the fact that it may be a bit too early...but it wasn't really done purposefully...it was an accident that Zuko was on top of Katara...so yea...subtle fluff anyone? Well...PLEASE tell me if the characters are OOC...so I can change my ways..  
**

**P.S. Anyone else think my chapter title was the corniest ever? sweatdrop **

**Rememeber to Review!**


	7. Close Attempts and Sibling Trust

**Chapter 7: Close Attempts and Sibling Trust**

Zuko took small silent steps towards the sleeping boy. He had woken up before dawn again and taken his bath, where he had once again dropped a bit of the potion into his bath water. Three days had passed, and his relationship with that water tribe idiot hadn't improved much, although the arguing and bickering had subsided to an eerie silence. The avatar had seemed to trust him more as the days had passed, and they had even made a small conversation yesterday. And the girl….how could one describe how she acted? She was the most annoying things at times…pestering him as though if she blinked…he would be gone. And then there were times, when she had been the only one who really listened to what he had to say. Even though he would never admit it, deep down, he also felt lonely when there really was no one to talk to. He was human also, and could feel just like normal people. He wasn't as heartless as some perceived him to be.

He stood towering over the sleeping boy, and his hands started reaching for the boy's collar. _Now is the time _he thought as his fingers wrapped around the avatar's shirt. His grip was gentle, so the boy would not awaken, yet firm, so that in case the boy did wake up, he would not be able to escape. Suddenly, there was a very soft _snap_ behind him, and Zuko immediately turned around, dodging a boomerang swung at his head just in time. He jumped up into fighting stance, but relaxed visibly when he saw that his challenge was only the avatar's idiot companion.

_Funny _he thought _I didn't know this boy could get up that early. _This would be easy.

"_What _are you doing?" the boy hissed out as the boomerang came back into his hand. "I knew we shouldn't trust you!"

Zuko shrugged. He had two options. _One_: He could stay and fight and possibly give the water tribe peasant another good beating. Or _Two_: He could try to act innocent and then capture the avatar some other time. He decided to go with two. "What are you talking about?" he asked, his tone completely deadpan. "I wasn't doing anything."

"Don't play innocent with me!" the water tribe peasant yelled, his tone surprisingly menacing. "I saw you grabbing Aang's shirt!"

"Perhaps you need to have your vision checked," Zuko snapped back, "for I will repeat once again, I wasn't doing anything!"

"S-sokka? Koru? Could you two keep it down?" the avatar suddenly spoke up. Zuko turned around and saw the boy sitting up on the ground, with his eyes still half-closed.

"This guy was trying to kill you, Aang!" the water tribe boy said, immediately going over to the avatar's side.

Almost instantly, the young boy's eye snapped open as he whirled himself up into a fighting stance. He still looked dazed, but his eyes now held more vigilance. "Who! Where! Which guy!"

Sokka stood there like a gaping fish before finally returning to his senses and pointing an accusing finger towards Zuko. "Aang! Koru was trying to kill you!"

Aang finally noticed Zuko there, and he relaxed while letting out a little chuckle. "You almost gave me a scare there Sokka. I thought we were really under attack."

Zuko had to force himself not to smirk. The avatar thought it was all a joke! That meant that he would be safe…for now.

"W-what!" the water tribe idiot stammered out, shocked at the avatar's response. "I-it isn't a joke Aang!" He tried to reason, but the avatar had already lain back down in his sleeping bag.

"Wake me up when breakfast's ready," he mumbled out, ignoring Sokka's stammers of protest and already drifting back into sleep.

"I told you I didn't do anything," Zuko stated once more, his voice emotionless once again. "Now go back to sleep before you cause another commotion."

And with that, he left the embarrassed and furious boy standing there next to the sleeping avatar, as he silently retreated to his own sleeping bag. _Stupid oaf _he thought. _I would have gotten the avatar if you hadn't interfered. _

**abcabcabcabc**

Katara awoke to the sound of grumbling and scraping noises against the ground. It took her a moment to realize that the voice belonged to her brother's, but when she did, she groaned in protest and slapped a hand to her eyes. Why did Sokka have to be so loud?

It was no use of falling back asleep now, so she forced her body to move. The sun's harsh rays made her squint, but she could see Sokka a few yards away muttering incoherent words while using a stick and stabbing it at the ground. What was his problem?

"Sokka?" she asked, still half asleep. "W-where's Aang? And Koru?"

"They went to scout the area to see what food they could find and to see if there was any Fire Nation scum around," Sokka stated matter-of-factly, though his rough voice indicated to Katara that he was clearly angry or unhappy about something.

"What's wrong now," she asked, sending him a look that told him there was no point in lying.

Sokka let out a frustrated snarl, "It's that stupid Earth Kingdom guy! I swear Katara, he's a backstabbing liar! I woke up this morning and the first thing I see is the guy making a move to grab Aang's shirt! He was going to strangle him or something! I told you we shouldn't have trusted him!"

Katara blinked twice so she could gather her thoughts. What had Sokka had just said? Why did her brother still hold a grudge against Koru? Why would Koru even do such a thing? "Sokka," she began slowly, knowing that her reply would get a bad reaction from him. "Are you sure you saw him grabbing Aang?"

"WHAT!" Sure enough, Sokka was enraged. "You don't believe me Katara! You're my sister!"

"I know," Katara winced. "I-well, you just woke up so you weren't completely awake and maybe you just pictured it."

"I know what I saw!" Sokka shouted back, a desperate plea in his eyes. "Why don't you believe me?"

"I-what did Aang think?" Katara just couldn't bring herself to think as Koru as a traitor. There wasn't even a reason to why he would do such a thing.

"He…" Sokka paused, and stated begrudgingly, "He didn't believe me either."

"See?" Katara felt a pang of guilt watching her brother, but he could be so hard-headed and stubborn sometimes. And it wasn't exactly the first time he had made wrong accusations. "I'm sure Koru didn't do anything harmful to Aang. He's been behaving the past few days. Why would he suddenly change now?"

Sokka seemed to be on the urge of going all hysterical, and Katara wasn't sure whether to believe him or not.

"Is that how it is?" he suddenly stated coldly. Katara gasped. This was so unlike Sokka. Why was he acting like this? He continued, "You'll believe a boy that you just met over you brother. So much for sibling trust."

He stormed off into the forest, leaving Katara alone to regret what she had just said.

Did she really trust Koru over her own brother?

_NO._ She scolded herself. She trusted Sokka more. Right?

Coming to a conclusion, she vowed that she would keep a close eye on Koru for the next few days. If indeed Sokka's words were true, then Aang could be in danger.

At that moment, Aang and Koru came out of the trees. Aang was skipping happily, with Momo perched on his shoulders. Koru trailed behind, with a stack of firewood in his hands. Aang certainly did not seem to be in much danger.

Sokka had to be wrong…

* * *

**I know this is a bit short, and maybe my writing isn't as good. This was sort of a filler chapter. Not much going on. Things will heat up next chapter. I promise!**

**Reply to Chapter 6 Reviewers:**

**Thanks to:**

**Ridinstarr (anon.), DeafLizgon, ****Patience Halliwell****colorcrystals****, Serena, ****The Fluffy Queen****, kailiwolf12, ****Zukoscute2****, melody, ****WolfGirl123****vulpes of potestas****latafmodginkianp1618****Miss Usagi****, DOA3junkie, ****Atalla****Midori Aoi****Junsui Chikyuu****Captain Jackie Lovely****Nightfall2525****CelloSolo2007****sheik101****SeleneOfTheMoon****DudettRin101**

**Anime Girl (anon.) : Ooc means 'out of character.' Well, recently I've been really busy and I've got a bit of a writer's block on what direction I want the story to go, so my updates vary. Sorry I can't give you an exact estimation.**

**Sorry if I left out anyone!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
